


На все деньги

by AlGhoul



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghoul is alive and consentual, Ghoul prostitute, kinda gross, radiation poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Некоторые любят погорячее.Шок-контент и сквик, вас предупреждали.





	На все деньги

**Author's Note:**

> ГГ у автора - неприятный человек.  
> Но в тексте это меньшая из его проблем.
> 
> Will not translate NOOOOOOOOOO nope nope nope lol nope XD

Эш входит в Стрип как победитель. Все удовольствия Мохаве доступны ему и его тугому кошельку. Тяжёлая поступь ковбойских сапог по битому стеклу и бряцанье цепей на поясе возвещают: пришла ваша судьба, угождайте ей, и, быть может, вам тоже перепадёт немного крышечек. Где-то там, позади, за стеной, его ищут сразу несколько фракций, но здесь он – настоящая звезда.  
Впечатление, конечно, портится тем, что «звезду» рутинно досматривают на входе в Гоморру и заставляют стоять в очереди в кассу, как обычного голодранца, но Эша не смутить житейскими мелочами. Пусть даже обслуга не оказала ему должного почтения, но он-то знает, что он – великий аферист, прохиндей и завоеватель Пустоши. Если этого почему-то не знают остальные – их проблемы. Не его.  
– Эшли, красавица моя! – радушно распахивает руки Качино, завидев драгоценного завсегдатая.  
Эш солидно кивает в ответ, выразительно звеня крышками: хоть кто-то здесь ценит хорошего клиента. Можно побыть вежливым и дать себя ублажить.  
Эш знает: у Качино всегда есть, что ему предложить. Кайф влетит в копеечку, но полностью оправдает все ожидания. Ради этого Эш готов стерпеть даже намёки на свою нетрадиционную внешность и девчачье имя. В конце концов, именно эта внешность приносит ему те деньги, которые он сейчас собрался тратить. Не будь готов спутать его с девчонкой всякий дурак – некого было бы грабить в пустыне. И всё, никаких тебе больше развлечений, живи как все и грустно дрочи под кустом на старые журналы. Недопустимо.  
– У меня новое поступление, как раз тебе под стать! Девка – огонь, пришлось комнату свинцом обить. Будет в два раза дороже обычного, – Качино хитро подмигивает, уже протягивая свои загребущие итальянские руки к мешку.  
Эш оскорблён такой бесцеремонностью, но заинтересован сильнее и безропотно отсыпает половину награбленного. Вторая половина пойдёт доктору на лечение.  
Качино провожает его на третий этаж Гоморры – не все даже знают, что он существует – и оставляет наедине с девицей. Девица – гуль; она игриво подмигивает и вся светится, а счётчик Гейгера немедленно начинает сходить с ума. У Эша есть минут десять, не больше, прежде чем заражение достигнет критической отметки, и он собирается за свои кровные деньги использовать всё.  
Она сладкая, чуть скользкая в плечах и приятно щиплет язык. Её не очень удобно придерживать за облысевшую голову, пока она делает ему глубокий минет, но зато член проходит в разработанную глотку на полную длину, позвоночник чуть прощупывается головкой, а прореженные зубы почти не мешают.  
Она одногрудая, но той, одной, хватает сполна, чтобы набрать полную руку рыхловатой бугристой плоти, когда он укладывает гульку на спину и закидывает худые деформированные ноги себе на плечи. Она потрясающая внутри, вся кожа у Эша словно горит, а яйца постепенно немеют, но он не останавливается. Член проникает в разъезжающуюся плоть так легко, что Эш не вполне даже уверен, во влагалище он или где-то рядом. Ему это неважно до тех пор, пока ему не выкатывают дополнительный счёт за попорченный товар. Девица, вроде, не жалуется – значит, всё в порядке.  
Он наклоняется вылизать её узловатую шею, и она сладкая, страшно сладкая и пахнет нафталином. У неё сиплое дыхание и неприятный голос, и он заводится от такого только сильнее. Качино не врал: это и правда, кажется, лучший трах в его жизни. Она скользит по нему, приятно похлюпывая, и простыни окрашиваются красным: похоже, это его собственная кровь.  
Счетчик урона в пип-бое продолжает угрожающе тикать и краснеть. Эш подстраивает ритм под это тиканье и старается поглядывать на часы, но всё время отвлекается на своё отражение в зеркале на стене. Он чертовски хорош без одежды, а накачанные силиконом скулы выгодно блестят в свете красных фонарей. Он вдул бы сам себе, если бы и правда был девкой. Увы, увы.  
Эш уже почти теряет сознание, когда наконец кончает прямо в гулье нутро, волна удовлетворения расходится по ослабевшему телу. Он старается упасть не на неё, чтобы не раздавить хрупкие кости; она негромко, но отвратительно смеётся над ним, вытирая с себя сперму, смешанную с кровью: жалкий смертный человечек. Он бы возмутился, но времени остаётся всё меньше. В глазах темнеет, пока он на четвереньках выползает из комнаты, отползает всё дальше, оставляя за собой мокрый след на ковре. Качино выставит счёт и за это тоже.  
Пип-бой умолкает, на шкале здоровья почти нет зелёного: Эш весь закончился, сейчас его можно хлопнуть тапком – и не будет больше звезды пустошей. Но Качино знает, что мёртвый клиент не приносит денег. Эшу выдают простыню и сопровождают из города до самых дверей Усанаги.  
За достаточную сумму добрый доктор починит любого, даже того, кого она откровенно презирает.  
За хорошее лечение Эш стерпит немного презрения в свой адрес. И обязательно вернётся в Гоморру снова. Оно того стоит.


End file.
